Cosmic Entity
The Cosmic Entity is a Doom Mode boss that can be spawned using the Rift Totem or can spawn naturally at the start of night after the player achieves max HP (900 on normal, 1050 on Expert) and has defeated the Doom Weaver with the status message "The sky darkens...". Behaviour First Phase The Cosmic Entity appears as a black, humanoid creature. It can cycle through the following attacks: * The Cosmic Entity stays still and rapidly slashes a sword, creating a barrage of white slashes at the player, dealing 200/300 damage. If the player is wearing armour that specifically buffs melee damage/attack speed, this attack fires red slashes that predict the player's movement and deal 400/600 damage. This goes on for 5/10 seconds. * The Cosmic Entity teleports to the edges of the screen and fires red rockets that explode on contact for 200/300 damage, before teleporting again. If the player is wearing armour that specifically buffs ranged damage/ammo conservation/ranged velocity, the rockets flash and explode if the player is within their explosion radius while dealing 400/600 damage. This gets repeated 5/7 times. * The Cosmic Entity slowly follows the player and fires a sweeping laser that attempts to follow the player, dealing 200-300 damage on contact. If the player is wearing armour that specifically buffs magic damage/mana conservation/mana, the laser inflicts Cosmic Wrath for 3/5 seconds while dealing 400/600 damage. This goes on for 5/7 seconds. * The Cosmic Entity summons a Cosmic Dragon to chase the player. If this attack is used while the Cosmic Dragon is still alive, it gets a segment added, and its health restored. These added segments are immune to damage. If the player is wearing armour that specifically buffs minion damage/minion slots, the Cosmic Dragon has doubled stats and gains 2 segments instead of 1. * The Cosmic Entity throws 3 1,000HP boomerangs that chase the player and deal 200/300 damage. If the player is wearing armour that specifically buffs throwing damage/throwing velocity/thrown item conservation, the boomerangs have 2,000HP and explode on death, as well as dealing 400/600 damage. Second Phase When The Cosmic Entity gets killed, a portal opens, sucking it in and dropping a few hearts/mana stars. After a few seconds, a massive portal opens, and the Cosmic Abomination spawns, a massive entity that looks similar to a Reaper in a way. its hitbox is a small orb that orbits the monstrosity. It has new attacks: * The Cosmic Abomination raises its arms and brings them down, dealing 900/1,800 damage to any players that get hit as well as dealing 100/200 damage to those 6 or fewer blocks away from the ground, inflicting Deafening Void for 5/10 seconds. Only gets used when the ground is on-screen. * The Cosmic Abomination brings its hands to the sides of the screen, aligned just above/below the target player, and swipes, dealing 400/800 damage if the player gets hit as well as inflicting Deafening Void for 5/10 seconds. * The orb goes to the Cosmic Abomination's head and launches a laser that goes around, like the Moon Lord's phantasmal deathray. If hit, the player instantly dies. * The Cosmic Abomination targets a flashing 4 by 8 rectangle onscreen. The eye flashes to telegraph the move. After a short delay, the eye creates a bright glow that engulfs the screen. If the player isn't inside the box, they take 899/1049 damage. This only affects players. * The orb creates a shield around it with a gap. The shield expands outward, requiring the player to move through the gaps. The shield can block projectiles, and deals 200/300 damage. Expert Mode In Expert Mode, as well as the stat buffs, all attacks inflict Cosmic Wrath for 5 seconds and all Phase 2 attacks inflict Deafening Void for 10 seconds. An illusion of the Cosmic Entity appears when at 50% HP, following the attack pattern, but not dealing any damage/inflicting debuffs. Also, the Cosmic Abomination summons a Cosmic Doppelganger, a minion that uses the same attack pattern as the Cosmic Entity, though without the gear upgrades, and has 1,000,000 HP. Debuffs = Drops Coins (don't know what's balanced, no examples floating around) Cosmic Entity's Mask (14.29%) Cosmic Abomination Mask (14.29%) * 20-30 Null Void 1/2 of the following armour will drop: * Cosmic Mail * Cosmic Greaves * Champion's Helm * Sentinel's Vigil * Sorcerer's Veil * Conjurer's Hood * Assassin's Headgear * Brawler's Visage * Alchemist's Mask * Juggernaut's Greathelm * Cosmic Horned Helm 1 of the following weapons will drop: * Glaive of the Void * Null Driver * Oblivion * Staff of the Void * Hyperlight Dagger * Cosmic Plague * Void Claw * Rift Barrier * Vorpal Shield Expert Exclusive * Cosmic Entity Treasure Bag (Eye of the Void) Quotes (Upon summon) "You are no god... but I shall absorb your power regardless!" (Upon hardcore summon) "You have made it far, but your reign shall end here!" (75% HP) "Tarry not. They come for you." (50% HP) "Would you kindly die already?" (25% HP) "You have lasted long enough!" (Second Phase) "It's not over yet!" (75% HP on second phase) "I have bested many before you. You shall be the same!" (50% HP on second phase) "How are you not dead yet?" (25% HP on second phase) "I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A MERE MORTAL LIKE YOU!" (Second summon after defeat) "The magic of respawning is a long-forgotten art, yet you mock it with a piece of wood..." (Third summon after defeat) "You're just doing this for the loot now, aren't you?" (Fourth summon & later after defeat) "Just stop it. You've already bested me multiple times." (Upon player death, not on hardcore mode) "This shall not be our last encounter." (Upon player death, on hardcore mode) "Goodbye, ." (Upon defeat) "I have been bested. And with the victor comes the spoils." (Upon defeat after 1st defeat) "Just take the loot. I have other players to torment." Trivia * There are multiple Enter the Gungeon references in this boss * The quote upon the boss' first summon, as well as the second phase, is a reference to the Devourer of Gods from the Calamity Mod * The progression quotes during the fight are only available until the Cosmic Entity is defeated. The quotes will not show after the first defeat during the run. * Two helmets cannot be dropped at once. * This boss probably has the most drops out of any entity in the game/fan wiki... Achievements Null and Void: Slay the Cosmic Entity, a being from the void that leeches the power of champions. Don't Mind Me: Best the Cosmic Entity without killing its minions. (Does not include the boomerangs)Category:Boss Category:Doom Mode Category:Doom Mode Boss